ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Incubus
Incubus was an extremely powerful mystical being, and the brother of Enchantress. When released by his sister, he aids her attempt to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. And only the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad (most notably El Diablo) are able to stop and destroy Incubus. Biography Earliest History Incubus and his sister Enchantress were once worshiped by an unspecified South American culture, along with her brother Incubus. The two had become trapped in totems and left in a temple for nearly seven thousand years. When Doctor June Moone, an archaeologist, went cave climbing, she found the totem of Enchantress and opened it, becoming possessed by the witch. Incubus' totem remained behind and was eventually found by Amanda Waller. Revived by Enchantress After Enchantress, who is controlled by Amanda Waller through her heart, escapes from Waller, she attempts to get her heart back. As she is unable to do so, she steals the totem containing Incubus from Waller and teleports to Midway City. There, she ambushes an unsuspecting businessman called Gerard Davis '''in a metro restroom and opens the vial, creating a host for her brother. The man, now Incubus, falls to the floor and is embraced by his sister. Incubus is confused at first, asking where they are. Enchantress reveals that they are still in the same world but that much time has passed. She also reveals that the two of them are no longer seen as gods by humanity as the people worship machines now. Enchantress claims that she will build a machine to destroy all Humans. She tells Incubus to build his strength by feeding on the Humans and tells him to wait for her return. Forging of a Weapon After Enchantress is gone, the man walks out of the restroom and onto a platform. There, he eventually collapses onto the ground. Shocked bystanders, including a policeman and a physician, attempt to revive him but are suddenly attacked by tentacles sprouting out of the man's body. Three people are grabbed by Incubus, who then uses the energy of the metro tracks to fuse into his immortal form. He then continues slaughtering the people nearby. After clearing the station, Incubus awaits his sister's return. When she teleports into the room, Incubus watches her fall to the ground, severely weakened as Waller is attacking her heart for her betrayal. Before Waller can kill her however, Incubus heals her with his own energy, causing her to transform into a more god-like figure. Incubus then inquires after her heart but Enchantress merely states that she will get it back. With Incubus' shared power, Enchantress then starts building her machine. While Enchantress builds the machine, Incubus effectively keeps the military away from their location, ripping helicopters from the air with his metal-energy-tentacles. This also includes the helicopter of the Suicide Squad who were flown into the city to take down the Enchantress. Later, after the Squad has found their target, Amanda Waller, and brought her safely to an escape helicopter, Incubus rips down that helicopter as well. He approaches the wreckage and drags Waller out of it. He then brings his captive to his sister who gets her heart back from Waller. Incubus's Demise When the Squad arrives to save Waller, Incubus battles El Diablo, who uses his powers to turn into a demon-like figure equaling Incubus in size. He also almost kills Captain Boomerang but is saved by Katana who cuts his arm off. Incubus merely regrows another arm and resumes the battle. Meanwhile, Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALS are diving through the flooded tunnels below and attach a bomb underneath Enchantress' lair. During his fight with Incubus, El Diablo deliberately pressures Incubus into the corner where the bomb is located. When Incubus, who has arrived in the corner, takes down El Diablo and starts strangling him, El Diablo urges Squad leader Rick Flag to detonate the bomb nonetheless, sacrificing himself. Although the bomb kills El Diablo, Incubus is destroyed by the blast as well. Powers and Abilities '''Mystic Powers: Incubus is an incredibly powerful mystical being, with him and his sister Enchantresshaving been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claiming that Incubus and his sister are the most powerful metahuman that she has ever come across, with him nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly even after El Diablo went all-out against Incubus with his pyrokinesis, in the form of a huge flaming avatar. * Super Strength: Incubus, due to gigantic stature, has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman. Hence, he effortlessly sent Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang flying with light blows, overpowered the flaming avatar El Diablo, and would have single-handedly overpowered the entire Suicide Squad with his sheer strength, had Incubus not been killed in time. * Super Durability: Incubus is incredibly durable, seemingly invulnerable to blunt force trauma (easily withstanding the hurled weapons of Captain Boomerang, numerous bullets from Deadshot, and all-out fire offensive from the flaming avatar El Diablo, and wasn't moved even by an incoming train, instead continuing the stand there as the train went by, with the train getting sliced apart in the process). He can, however, be injured by very sharp or hot items, such as Katana's sword and the flaming avatar form of El Diablo (who was able to thrust his hand through Incubus' chest in this form), but his incredible healing factor compensates for this with extreme effectiveness. Incubus can, however, still be killed by extremely powerful explosions, which is how the Suicide Squadultimately defeats him. ** Healing Factor: Incubus, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is shown to heal at superhuman speeds, such as when Katana slices off his right arm, he re-grows a new identical one in its place almost instantly, and when El Diablo's flaming avatar form thrust his arm through Incubus' chest, it healed around the arm almost at once, allowing Incubus to gain the upper hand. * Mystical Tentacles: Incubus can generate gigantic mystical tentacles from his body, using them as additional superpowered limbs, notably using one tentacle to pull down Amanda Waller's helicopter from the sky, thus managing to capture her. ** Monstrous Enslavement: Incubus, much like Enchantress is able to transform humans into grey monstrous beings through his power, by piercing their bodies with his huge mystical tentacles. ** Mystical Empowering: Incubus was able to use his mystical tentacles to save his sister Enchantress when Amanda Waller pierced the latter's heart, making Enchantress impossible to be killed in that manner after Incubus' tentacle touches her, seemingly also making Enchantress more powerful. However, this empowerment seemingly wears off after Incubus' death, with Enchantress dying after Rick Flag destroys her heart. * Mystical Fusion: Incubus was able to fuse his sister Enchantress's heart back into the body of her new host. * Mystical Telekinesis: Incubus was able to levitate Enchantress' heart, sending it flying back towards his sister. * Transformation: Incubus's after getting hosted by a human, was able to transform into his massive monstrous true form. * Superweapon Creation: Incubus, with the help of his sister Enchantress, was able to create a massive mystical weapon, which took the form of a gigantic blue electrical beam pointing into the sky, with many tons of debris swirling on top of it. * Longevity: Incubus is capable of living for millennia, currently being roughly 6,000 years old, which notably makes him roughly a 1,000 years older than Wonder Woman (albeit still younger than Steppenwolf), though he is still possible to kill. Category:Villains Category:Brutes Category:Serial Killers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Meta-Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Characters